The Monthly Feeding
by Ravengirl1011
Summary: As Captain Jack Harkness drives through the streets of Cardiff, he knows who he going to meet and what's going to happen, it's just the same routine. Then again, do you ever really know what's going to happen with a vampire!


**Hello All! **

**So I've suddenly developed an interest in vampire stories, so I thought I'd give it a go. This story takes place during Series 2 of Torchwood. **

**It's been a while since I've written a Torchwood story, so I'm sorry if it's not great. I've also tried to spread it all out a bit so people can read it more easily, I hope it helps.**

**So, please read on and enjoy the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a clear night as Captain Jack Harkness drove through the streets of Cardiff towards his final destination. The roads were empty, but the streets were filled with the young and old, out to have a good time. Just a typical Saturday night in central Cardiff. He was alone in the car, with nothing but his own thoughts for company, but then again, there was a reason for that. He couldn't risk bringing along any of the team, not even Ianto, he knew they wouldn't approve. They'd say that what happened was unethical and wrong, despite the fact the Jack knew it was completely harmless. They'd say he should stop it from happening, and that people were being injured, but again Jack could categorically state it was completely safe. He'd made this journey countless times before, and nothing had ever gone amiss with the man he was going to meet. Well, no. He wasn't technically a man at all, not from this planet anyway. The person he was meeting, in simple terms, was a vampire.<p>

Again, that wasn't completely true. He was an a member of the Vampool race from the planet Dartness, millions of light years away from the small ball of matter they called Earth. A strange race that looked just like a human, though with slightly paler skin, sharper teeth, and deep crimson eyes. Like vampires, they relied on blood as their source of energy. However, that's where the likeness between the two ended. The Vampool race could move around in sunlight, they didn't need to feed every night, only once a month, and finally, they definitely did not kill. They were a peace loving race, though their physiology was set up to be used as self defence, and also, on occasion, for hunting. This particular Vampool had fallen through the rift back in the early 20th Century. Of course, Alice had locked him up straight away, claiming he was a "Threat to the Empire", but Jack had known better than that. They'd learned all about the race at the Time Agency, and he was willing to bet anything that their guest wasn't a threat, and he wasn't going to let him stay locked up. He'd managed to sneak in when everyone had the left the hub, and release him from his cell, and from that night, a strange friendship had formed between them. He'd even named him, after all, you couldn't live in this world without an identity, so he'd chosen what he'd thought suited him; Sebastian Carter.

Jack pulled up at the usual meeting point, and jumped out of the car, locking it behind him. The time had come once again, it was time for Sebastian to feed. Of course Jack had known it would need to be done when he had released him, but he'd planned ahead. So finally, after so many years, it had become a routine, which they followed every month, allowing Sebastian to safely feed when he needed to, though it had obviously changed as time had passed. As Jack stepped away from the car, he felt a sudden blow of wind behind him, and an all too familiar voice whispered in his ear,

"Good evening Jack." Sebastian muttered from behind him, as he turned to face the other man. It seemed to Jack, that Sebastian had hardly aged a day since they'd first met, then again, the Vampools aged twenty times slower than humans. The man himself was quite thin, and was wearing a dark suit and shirt, that hugged and complemented his frame. His hair was short and black, styled in just a way that wasn't too messy, but also not too neat. With deathly pale skin, shining white fangs and deep crimsons eyes, an experienced observer would of pegged him as a Vampool straight away. Though, those who didn't know would of just thought of him as a normal human, and he was fitting in well with human society. He had a job, home and even friends, he was very well settled. Flashing a grin Jack finally responded,

"Sebastian," He stated cheerfully, holding out his hand, "good to see you again." The other man reached out and shook it, his returned smile showing off his fangs, which glinted in the moonlight. Sebastian's flesh, was much colder than the typical humans, though most people would not have noticed it. They stayed like that for a moment, until Jack pulled away, his face turning serious,

"Are you ready?" He asked, as his eyes met those of his companions. The other man simply nodded, and they set off together, at a steady pace. They walked in silence, and both seemed to know the route they were taking off by heart. Well, they'd been walking it for just over 10 years. Finally after a few minutes, they had arrived at their chosen destination, "The Cavern", a popular night club, that sat proudly in the middle of the town centre. An exclusive place, that was lit up like a beacon in the centre of Cardiff. Slowly, Jack and Sebastian approached, stopping to glance at each other, before they finally made their way in. As the pair stepped through the double doors and into the club, the first thing that hit them was the sound. The unmistakable beat of night club music, that had people up on the dance floor, shaking their bodies, apart and together. There were people everywhere, all of them smiling, and out for a good time. Picking their way through the sea of people, Jack and Sebastian made their way over to the bar in the corner of the room, and managed to find two spare stalls to perch on. Quickly catching the barman's eye, Jack ordered both of them a bottle of mineral water each, then sat and waited. When the water arrived, the barman gave them odd look, then again, in a place like this he probably didn't get that sort of order very often. Neither Jack nor Sebastian really drank alcohol. The effect of it had stopped working for Jack over a hundred years ago, and the Vampool race were effected badly by it, so for this mission, they were both completely sober.

They sat there for a while, making small talk about work, and sipping at their water, until at last Sebastian stopped, having seen someone over Jack's shoulder. Only Sebastian could tell if someone was suitable to be fed from, and Jack didn't even pretend to know what the specifications were, all he knew was that no one had died as of yet, and that was good enough for him.

"Him." Sebastian stated calmly, nodding his head in indication. Slowly, so it wasn't too obvious he was looking, Jack turned to see who Sebastian had chosen out. The man behind him couldn't have been more than 20 years old, possibly younger. With short blond hair, and deep hazel eyes, all packaged up in a baby blue shirt and jeans, Jack couldn't help but smile. Well, you couldn't blame a guy for looking, could you? Turning back, Jack shot a glance at Sebastian, once again, just to make sure he'd got the right guy, but from the curt nod Sebastian gave him, he knew there had been no mistake. Knowing his role, Jack got to his feet, taking his water with him, before making his way over to the young man standing at the bar . He found him, just ordering another drink,

"Gin and Tonic, please." From the way he spoke, Jack could quickly see he wasn't a local boy, no hint of the typical, and strangely attractive, Welsh accent. Also, though it was just an idea, he couldn't help thinking the boy was batting for his team, and he was never wrong about that. As the barman got to work with the order, Jack made his move, going over to him and leaning against the counter. Looking at the younger man beside him, Jack flashed a grin, and after a second, found it being returned. Oh yes. His perfect record was still intact, the guy was definitely one of them. As the barman brought the drink over, along with the bill, he decided that that was his chance.

"I'll pay for it." He told, the waiting barman, as the younger man, fished around in his pockets for his wallet. The guy looked at him surprised, but didn't say a word as Jack handed over a £10 note and got given his change.

"Thanks." The man beside him said, carefully taking a sip of his newly gained drink. His eyes seeming to examine Jack as he did so. This was it, Jack thought to himself, time to get the information he needed now he had his trust. Though, who said he couldn't have fun while he did it? Using the momentary break to move slightly closer to him, Jack smiled down at the boy,

"Jack Harkness," He stated, laying his hand out in front of him, "and who are you?" He could see the boy blush slightly, but it didn't take long for him to get over it, and a moment later, he grabbed Jack's hand, in a stronger grip than you'd expect, and shook it,

"Dominic Baker." He replied, his voice now holding, the tell tale signs of someone trying to impress. Dominic Baker. It was a cute name, for a cute guy, but Jack knew he couldn't get too attached, after all, he had to follow the plan. This was by no means a social call.

"So," He started casually, "how long are you here for?" Dominic smiled at him knowingly, which seemed to make him look, if possible, even younger.

"It's a friend's birthday," he explained, absent mindedly taking another sip of his drink, "we came to Cardiff, so he could visit his parents. Then he decided he wanted to go out clubbing, so here we are." At this he smiled, once again giving Jack another glance,

"You planning on staying long?" Jack asked again, now placing his empty glass down on the counter beside him. This was it, if he got the right answer now, the plan went ahead. If not, Sebastian would have to pick again. If anything, Dominic seemed to think the older man was flirting with him even more.

"We're not planning on leaving until 2am. That's when the taxis are booked for." Perfect. Correct Answer. Now, he had to continue as he had before, but even though he'd done it so many times , it was still quiet hard. Even if they had only know each other for a few minutes, Jack couldn't help feeling guilty. The guy trusted him, and now he was about to lead him into something very unnerving. But, Jack didn't let Dominic see any of this, he kept up the same small smile, and the same fun filled eyes, before leaning in closer,

"I want you to meet someone." He whispered into Dominic's ear, before returning to fall height once again. The young man beside him, smiled once again, and nodded his head in consent, allowing Jack to lay a hand on his shoulder and lead him over to the waiting man at the other end of the bar.

Sebastian had hardly moved an inch, and had clearly been watching every detail of their conversation, though he did a good job of disguising the fact. At the moment that Jack and Dominic arrived back he was just ordering another drink from the barman, and once again receiving the same odd look for ordering something non-alcoholic. Turning to look at the pair of them, Jack couldn't help seeing the look of longing in the man's eyes as he spotted Dominic beside him.

"Dominic Baker, this is Sebastian Carter." Jack introduced, indicating to each man in turn, well aware about what was about to happen. Sebastian smiled down, at the younger man, holding out his hand for Dominic to take,

"Nice to meet you." Dominic said pleasantly as he automatically took hold of Sebastian's hand. However, just as he took it something changed. The connection between the two men took place, right before Jack's eyes. Both made eye contact, but as he did Dominic's eyes began to glaze over, and his mouth fell open ever so slightly. He was under Sebastian's spell. Carefully, so as to complete the task, Sebastian raised his free hand and brought it up too Dominic's cheek, gently stroking it in order to keep the young man in the same relaxed trance state. Jack had seen it all happen before, but somehow it still managed to fascinate him. As long as physical contact remained between the two, Dominic was completely under Sebastian's influence, he'd do anything for him. However, this only happened for as long as they kept in contact, and it took a few moments for it to become fully effective.

"Come outside with us." Sebastian whispered to him soothingly, not removing either of his hands as they continued to hold on to Dominic, keeping the connection active. However, it seemed that it had yet to become completely binding. At the command, Dominic blinked and seemed to be coming back to his senses,

"I can't," he whispered half dazed, "my friends." At this he went to turn his head away from Sebastian's hand, however before he managed it, Sebastian released Dominic's hand, and raised his other hand to lay on the young man's other cheek, again gently cupping it. At the new contact, Dominic stopped trying to move, and finally held still, as Sebastian looked deeply into his eyes. Jack, who was stood next to the pair, knew better than to interfere, it would break the trance completely, and then you were left with a very unhappy Sebastian. It had happened before.

"We won't be gone for long." Sebastian reassured the boy as he gazed at him, once again wrapping him up in a cocoon of contact and sound, from which the boy would not be able to escape.

"You said you weren't leaving until two, didn't you?" Dominic just nodded his head in between Sebastian's hands as he surrendered to the other man.

"So, will you come with us?" This was the final question, and as Dominic nodded his acceptance, Jack knew they were ready to go. Dropping one hand from Dominic's face, Sebastian gently took hold of the boy's hand, before releasing the other cheek. After this, Sebastian began to lead Dominic out of the bar, the young man simply following in silent obedience, then Jack followed along at the back. It was the normal formation that they used when they did this, Sebastian lead the way, in order to keep in contact with the target, while Jack walked behind the target in case they fell. Of course, there was another reason for their positioning, but that didn't become important until the actual feeding began. They walked like this for a few minutes, heading to the normal feeding point. It wasn't too far from the club, so no one really noticed the fact people had gone missing, and the people taken could be dropped off quickly after the feeding was complete.

All too soon, they arrived . It was a dark alley, far way from prying eyes, but with just enough light, so they could all see where they were going and what they were doing. As the three of them stopped, Jack couldn't help feeling a shiver go down his spine as he thought about what was going to take place. Slowly Sebastian turned around to face Dominic, who was still gazing at him in a trance state, totally unaware of what was going to happen. Leaning in closer to him, and still keeping in contact, Sebastian whispered gently into the young man's ear,

"Let Jack hold you." He purred, soothingly, to the boy as he stared deeply into his eyes. Red orbs, once again, meeting hazel. Nodding slightly, Dominic didn't so much as flinch as Jack moved forward and wrapped his arms around Dominic's own pair, essentially trapping him. Jack held him firmly, his grip tightening as he saw Sebastian release the boy's hand; breaking the contact. Sebastian walked a little further on, and for a moment Dominic was completely still. Then, the spell was broken. Shaking his head slightly, Dominic began to get agitated, as he seemed to return fully to his senses,

"What are you doing?" He asked Jack frantically as he began to buck in his arms, trying to get away. However, Jack had done this far too many times before, and knew how to handle this behaviour. He simply stayed silent, holding on to the thrashing man with an iron grip. Suddenly Sebastian returned, his jacket having been abandoned, and his shirt sleeves rolled up. The Vampools were a very neat race, and it was these little quirks that made him seem so human. It had often crossed Jack's mind that Sebastian would get on well with Ianto. Approaching the thrashing man, Sebastian raised a raised a hand, and carefully caught Dominic's head, holding it still. He then leant forward, and Jack knew it was time to hold his breath, as Sebastian inhaled deeply, then opened his mouth to breath out. A light blue mist was sprayed out from between the man's lips, covering Dominic's face, as he continued in his desperate attempts to escape.

As the blue mist went into Dominic's mouth, and up his nose, the young man began to cough. In a desperate attempt to get air, the coughing continued, but after a few moments it stopped. Dominic had stopped thrashing and was holding still, though his breathing was still coming in ragged pants. Finally, after a few more seconds, his body went completely limp, collapsing backwards into Jack's arms, who gently lowered him to the cold pavement below. His eyes were wide, and his breathing heavy, but Dominic was completely paralysed. The mist had always been one of the characteristics that fascinated Jack, though he had no idea how it worked, or how it was produced. All he knew was, It paralysed the target, and numbed them, so they could not feel any pain, though, it only lasted for about 5 minutes, give or take a few.

Leaning down beside Dominic, Jack managed to get a firm grip on the boy's limp body. From the angle he was in, he could make sure that Dominic stayed conscious, and Sebastian could easily access the jugular, which he fed from. Giving the boy's body a final glance, Jack looked up to meet Sebastian's gaze,

"Ready." He stated, with a nod of his head. This was the known confirmation signal, and upon receiving it, Sebastian knew what to do. Carefully crouching down, the alien quickly inspected the bare neck in front of him, finding just the right section. Once it had been located, he leant in even further, his lips grazing the pale flesh, then finally, it was time. He bit down. His pearly fangs, pushing down into the boy's jugular, before he began to suck. With the warm, salty blood, entering his system, he smiled. As any human would who was enjoying a fine meal.

As Sebastian bit down, Jack had noticed the gasp that Dominic had let out. He knew it wasn't pain, it was shock, but he still felt guilty. While the feeding continued, he was careful to keep a close eye on both Sebastian and Dominic, making sure everything went to plan. A few minutes passed like this, as Sebastian fed, and Jack watched, but soon the tell tale signs arrived. It was time to stop. Dominic had turned almost too pale, and his eyes had begun to close, as he was close to losing consciousness.

"Enough." Jack stated calmly, not even raising his voice, but that was all Sebastian needed to hear. The moment he heard Jack's voice, he pulled away, removing his fangs in the process. As Sebastian moved away, and began to clean his mouth with his handkerchief, Jack performed the necessary checks. Quickly, he felt Dominic's pulse at his neck, before leaning down, and laying his head against the boys chest, to check his breathing. Both were fine. Still fast and rough from the shock, but fine. Looking up, Jack found Sebastian, standing above him, his jacket having been replaced, looking down at Dominic's prone form.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked Jack, his eyes not ever leaving the boy's body.

"No."Jack responded automatically, as he always did when Sebastian asked, "I'll handle it."

This seemed to be enough for Sebastian, as he nodded his head curtly in agreement. "See you next month." He said quietly, then he was gone. Flashed away in the blink of an eye. However, the amount of times Jack had seen it, he was more interested in the paralyzed man in front of him. Gently, Jack reached forward and brought Dominic's body up against his own, for warmth. While cradling him with one arm, Jack quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out and antiseptic wipe.

"This may sting." Jack told the boy he was holding as he ripped open the pack. He thought it fair to warn him, as he wasn't sure if the mist had begun to wear off. Carefully pulling the swab out, Jack began to rub it against the two small marks on Dominic's neck, to clean away any traces of blood, and prevent infection. As he began Dominic let out a hiss, and succeeded in moving his head away slightly. Yes, he was right. The mist had begun to wear off.

"Hold still." Jack commanded, bringing his spare hand up to hold Dominic's head still, as he continued to wipe his flesh. After the hisses, it seemed Dominic had regained the ability to talk. For, as he finished cleaning the wound, Jack heard in a small, frightened whisper,

"What was that?" As he pushed the wipe into his pocket, he looked down at Dominic once more. Suddenly, he felt a pang of sympathy in his gut, at seeing the state the young man was in. He was crying, with fresh tears making their way down his cheeks. His whole body shook against Jack's, and his breathing was ragged and hard. Reaching into his pocket, Jack was ready for the next part of the plan, pulling out the retcon pill he had, had on him all evening. They'd always used it to clean up after the feeding, and today was no exception.

"You don't need to know." Jack stated softly, as he gently pulled Dominic's mouth open, as the boy was too weak to resist. Dropping the pill in, Jack once again quickly shut it, before covering it with one hand, while he used the other to gently massage the boys throat, in order to get him to swallow,

"Swallow." He said calmly as he continued to rub up and down Dominic's pale throat. After another few moments, it seemed he couldn't resist any longer, and reflexively Dominic swallowed the small pill, that would change everything. Now all he had to do was wait for the sedative to kick in, which given how weak the boy was, probably wouldn't be too long.

"This didn't happen." Dominic whispered, as his body continued to tremble. "It didn't happen. It can't have."

Then suddenly, he began sob, the shock taking over completely. Instinctively Jack drew the young man closer, holding him against his chest, like you would a small child, then again, compared to him, the boy was. His hand began to rub gentle circles on Dominic's back, and slowly he began to rock him, trying to lull him into security and into sleep.

"Shh. It's alright. It's over. Shh." Jack muttered gently as he held him, he'd done this before on more than one occasion with the people who had been fed on, but it never got easier. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Jack continuing to mutter soothing words into Dominic's ear, until finally the sedative took effect. The boy's breathing levelled out, and he stopped shaking as the sounds of sobs subsided. After waiting another moment to make sure he was out, Jack laid him down on the pavement once again. Pulling a handkerchief, much like Sebastian's, from his pocket, he quickly wiped away the dried tears that were still present against Dominic's pale complexion. Then after he'd finished, he hulled the boy's limp body into his arms, and began to make his way back to the club, where the whole night had started.

No one gave them a second glance on the way back, to any passersby, it just looked like a guy caring for his mate, who'd had a little too much to drink. Nothing out of the ordinary. Finally they were back, and Jack knew exactly what to do. Moving around to the edge of the building, he carefully put Dominic down, before making his way around to the front of the building once again. From there, he simply told a bouncer at the door, that he'd found someone passed out around the corner, they went to help, and he left. Not even looking back. As Jack returned to the SUV he knew everything would be fine. Dominic Baker would wake up with a headache, a sore neck, and no memories of that had happened this evening. Of course he'd check the reports tomorrow, just to make sure. As he drove away, he knew that it was over, until next month at least. Until the next monthly feeding.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**I made my character's names up, so I'm sorry if they resemble anybody's.**

**Please Review and Favourite.**

**Until next time! TTFN (Tah Tah For Now)  
><strong>


End file.
